


my Sin my Soul

by DRUNKbird



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game), Town of Salem - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crime, Deception, Detective, Doctor - Freeform, Drama, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Opposing Sides, Persecution, Rivalry, Town of Salem, Video Game, Violence, Younger Top, beep beep, i tried too hard to make this cool LMAO, lettuce - Freeform, mafia, older bottom, why am i spending my thanksgiving break like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRUNKbird/pseuds/DRUNKbird
Summary: An evil man with good intentions loves a good man of rotten character.“Don't cry, I'm sorry to have deceived you so much, but that's how life is.”― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita





	1. A Simpler Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new night a new man.

The Consigliere flipped over the gruesome picture he had been studying for the past hour and a half. The man turned with a serious expression as the sound of footsteps outside of his office halted. The door cracked open.

“Has there been another murder?” He asked solemnly, looking an out of breath and tear-stained boy in the eye. The youth nodded, his face twitching with uncertain emotion.

“They told me to get you, investigator.” He said testily. The blonde-haired teen eyed the disheveled man who was slowly rising from his chair. The consigliere made his way to a coat hanging omg the wall, sweeping it off the hook and putting it on in one fluid motion. He adjusted his sweater and shirt, making sure that he looked tidy before the other townsmen. After at least a minute of adjusting and shuffling, he had straightened out his outfit, and pinned a white name tag to his blazer’s lapel.  
The young boy had looked around the odd room, fidgeting in the silence, and finally decided to speak.

“You are the investigator, right?” He asked gingerly.

“Yes.” The consigliere sighed.  
Though only in his late 20’s the man looked well into his 30’s. All believed him to be an extremely grouchy, unapproachable fellow. He was always in some state of somber depression, and never failed to leave a rank trail of tobacco as he walked through the town. As the consigliere packed his brown leather bag, he looked nervously outside his window.

“Let’s go then.” He said lightly, ushering the boy out and locking his office door. They passed the pretty lady in front of the office and broke into the chilly fall air. The two trudged on in prolonged silence, the frigid breezes of fall sweeping leaves down cobbled roads. Passing the sheriff’s office, two quaint neighborhoods, town hall, an easy-blowing noose on a pedestal, the only doctor’s office, and a deserted school. The breeze died, and the leaves stirred in merry little circles until they rested on the smooth driveway of a home covered in yellow tape and warnings. The boy faltered as the two neared the open garage.

“You can stay there.” The consigliere said flatly without looking back. The boy nodded, his face ruddy with anxiety and exhaustion.  
Entering the house, the air turned warm and cold at the same time. As the man exited the washing machine room, he could hear harsh commands spoken in a moderate tone.

“Sit down and wait for that detective to get here.” A woman hissed. As the consigliere neared, he could see that the source of a voice was a thin and pale woman with a wave of short brown hair curling around her shoulders. She smiled thinly as the consigliere approached, the two nodded at each other.

“Sheriff.”

“Investigator.”

“I’m so glad you’re here! The sheriff was just yelling at me about how we ought to wait for you.” The Mayor, a fat and balding man with wisps of gray hair sat on a stool beside a black granite counter. His pig face was scrunched into a smile behind a bushy beard, and although friendly, he looked every bit an angry hog.

“The doctor, too.” The sheriff added. She was wearing an out-of-place business suit of black, and her big eyes were narrowed into slits, “once the doctor gets here, we can start talking about who it was this time.” At their feet was a corpse. A bloody corpse full of knife wounds and angry scratches. Openings and dragged lines marred the man’s body, dried blood spilling out of the wounds and onto the wooden floor. They all stared at the body in silence.  
Suddenly, the front door opened, and they all turned.

“Sorry, I’m late.” A bright voice said abashedly. Out from the washing room came a tall young man, maybe in his early twenties. Clean-shaven, amber-eyed and golden blond. Like a Greek god, tall and powerful but also quite lovely. It was the first time this depressed consigliere had met the doctor. A rumored angel among humans. They met eyes for a moment, and the young man smiled.

“I’m the doctor.” He said rather shyly, he seemed a bit unkempt, but quickly straightened himself out to match the serious mood of the room. The sheriff cleared her voice while staring coldly at the body.

“No problem, the investigator just got here himself.”

“Ah.” The Consigliere was about to say something but thought better of joking around in the presence of the sheriff and mayor. He awkwardly looked at the body too. The young doctor settled next to him, looking intently and with great sadness at the mutilated corpse. The sheriff continued with her explanation, but the consigliere blanked out. HIs mind whirled about the bright young youth who smelled of pumpkins and whose skin glowed with vitality. HIs long green jacket did not do much to show his figure but from his stance and stride, the consigliere could estimate the young man’s body type. _What am I thinking at this age…_

“Investigator.”

“Yes!” The man snapped to attention. The sheriff paused for a moment of condescending silence.

“Please look into this matter. We know you’re busy right now, but so is everyone else. The doctor will send his observations to you after he patches up the corpse.” The sheriff turned to the mayor with a sharp click of her heel, “I would like to talk to you later, sir, but thanks for coming here to oversee this investigation.” She left without a word. Like an icy storm blasting through the house.

“Bye then, Investigator, Mr. Doctor.” The Mayor said with a tired voice. He eased off the stool and waddled past the doctor and the consigliere, exiting the house with soft, clomping dress shoes. The two people left turned to each other.

“Sorry I didn’t really introduce myself.” The consigliere said nervously, “I’m the investigator.” He stuck out a cold, calloused hand. Two large warm hands clasped his and shook them vigorously. When he met the eyes of the young doctor, he saw an odd sparkle.

“I’ve heard much about your genius and good looks.” The doctor said jokingly. He pulled out a business card and handed it over with both hands.

“It looks like we might be working a lot together in the future, so please feel free to contact me some time to meet up.” He said smoothly. The two chuckled and headed out of the room smelling of blood. As they exited the house, the younger man watched as the Consigliere locked the front door, tucking the key into the corner of a fake potted plant. The kid was gone, and the neighborhood was silent.

“I would be glad to come by sometime today, actually.” The consigliere said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He smiled at blonde youth, “if that’s a good time for you.” The doctor nodded.

“Let’s have dinner and such.” He said with a pleased grin, “would you possibly stay the night, too?” The older man was surprised at the doctor’s boldness but also felt a bit giddy himself.

“Of course, dinner and all. I’d love to eat and chat with you.”

“I’ll see you at 5’o clock at night, then?”

“5’o clock at night.”

“Until then.”

“Bye, until then.” The old man practically danced to his office. Another day another man to spend the cold night with. All worries about playing pretend, destroying the town, and exacting his revenge were put on hold until after that night. It was only midday, but the consigliere could already smell the scent of warm supper foods in warm well-light houses.

The hours flew by as the consigliere worked on his “case”. Looking at pictures, carefully writing false information, and vague suspicions at other towns. The mafia wasn’t meeting that night to discuss their plans, so the twenty-seven-year-old man could enjoy his peace and sex for the time being.

Finally, he was leaving his office with his bag and house keys. Nodding to the empty black building with its windows and doors locked up. He made his way to the doctor’s office, a crisp and white place which seemed very much out of place in the town full of old objects. He breathed in the cold air of 4:50 autumn sunset, watching his shadow and the silent town splashed in gold. The doors to the doctor’s office slid open, and the consigliere was greeted by a prim-looking young woman.

“I’m sorry but the office will be closing soon.” She said kindly.

“I’m here for the doctor.” The consigliere said a bit roughly. He sat down in a plush armchair and rested his bag by his feet. He scrolled through news reports and text messaged aimlessly on his phone, rereading old conversations with disinterest. One of the doors besides the counter opened, and the young doctor walked out with his jacket hanging on his forearm. When they met eyes, the youth lit up. Before saying anything, the doctor turned to the desk lady with a polite smile.

“Could you please lock up for me? Also get home safe, as there have been a lot of terrifying things happening around here.” He was showing very tender concern for the girl, and the consigliere sighed inwardly as he heard the lovestruck voice of the desk woman agree.

“Thank you, then. Have a nice evening.” The consigliere stood with his bag and phone in his hand and followed the doctor out of the building.

Although the shorter and older man attempted to keep his personal distance, the blond youth persistently closed the space. Rubbing shoulders with the brown-haired consigliere as if they had been good friends for many years.

“Where would you like to eat today?” He asked merrily, looking forward as the road opened to the wide and eerie town square. In the center stood the noose, and it was encircled by old buildings.

“There aren’t any restaurants out here. Best if you eat at home for dinner anyway, considering the night crimes.” the man shouldered his back and grinned up at the doctor, who looked back questioningly, “for fear of the mafia and the witches and such. Quite a vile place.”

“But not too vile.” The doctor said with unaffected happiness, despite the grim insinuations, the young man looked bright and a bit lost in his thoughts, “there are some good people in here, after all.”  
The consigliere felt charmed. His temperament softened as he looked at the angelic face of an untouchable youth. He prayed that this relationship lasts at least a few months, so he could sneak in a few wonderful memories. Then again. He gulped down the dread that danced in his stomach, as the cold stare of the sheriff--no the godfather--flashed through his mind.

“I guess there is some good here.” He said absently, letting his hand fall out of his coat pocket, and feeling the doctor intertwine their fingers into each other.


	2. Violent Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a nice dinner and spend an ever nicer night.

The older man himself was a bad man of bad character and felt ashamed to be holding hands with such a good boy. The two were both shocked when they found that only three years separated them in age and that the handsome doctor was the same age as the consigliere’s younger sister. The weathered looking man with dark skin smiled a bit at this, more aware of how old and rotten he looked. 

Dinner was a simple, thrown-together but homely Italian meal. The two had gotten suspicious looks from a few people as they chose ingredients from the grocery store, but they simply ignored them and chatted idly about their pasts. The doctor had gone to some city school to study medicine and came back home to take care of his parents and relatives. He was happy in the countryside, even though there was danger in this town, he felt OK if he had his family and friends surrounding him. He was sweet really, and very pure. A good man of good character, or so the consigliere concluded dumbly.

“Well then.” He stood from his chair with a lazy smile. The scent of alcohol and melted cheese had made the room sweet and warm. He walked over to the other side of the dinner table, sitting carefully beside the young doctor, hands folded in his lap. He stared silently at the kitchen and exhaled softly. The blonde man looked fondly at the consigliere, brushing back the older man’s hair back from his forehead. At the doctor’s touch, the consigliere closed his eyes and leaned into the hand like an affectionate cat. Leaning, the doctor smelled faint tobacco and cologne in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply and placed a firm hand in the small of the shorter man’s back. The two pressed their lips together softly, and as they broke away, their eyes searched each other’s faces. Then, the consigliere broke into a childish smile. 

From that moment, it became a flurry of lust and passion. Starting from the doctor pushing the consigliere to the living room with another deeper kiss. They went on the sofa, the bedroom door tightly shut and remaining a mystery. As the doctor roughly unbuttoned the shirt of the consigliere, the consigliere kissed his neck and face. Gentle, light butterfly kisses as he slowly lay down.   
The consigliere was soon nude, his heaving torso supported on the plush couch by his elbows. Some sort of young blood roared through his ears, and he watched the doctor strip himself, revealing and toned and beautiful body. For a second, he felt a bit embarrassed at his slacking off, but it was soon flooded out by that magnificent chest pressing against his own, a hand gripped both sides of his head, and the soft kiss of affection was nothing but a dream. A tongue grazed the top of his mouth, and teeth tugged at his bottom lip. The hands moved from head to hips, and so did the doctor’s lips. Bites and kiss marks finished with a long, predatory lick up the consigliere’s neck. The consigliere stood up, and again they met each other’s eyes. Fiery passion and scarlet lust flushed the room in a hazy filter, leaving just them. 

This time, the consigliere acted. He ran his hand down his inner thigh. Using his legs to force down the doctor’s body. The blonde’s hands landed on each side of the consigliere’s head, and the doctor wetted his lips.

“Unexpected.” He said, his tone had changed somewhat from an affectionate coo to the impersonal speech a seasoned player. The consigliere smiled shyly and used his hand to push back the hair that had fallen in the doctor’s handsome face. The doctor smiled back. A determined and mischievous smile split his face. The youth rose on his knees, gently peeling the consigliere’s legs from around his waist, and laying them on the couch. Somewhat curious, the consigliere let it happen staring at the ceiling as he felt hands brushing against his skin. Then, a warm hand gripping his hip pushed him over on his stomach, so that his face was buried in the couch seat. He landed a bit harsh on his stomach. The hand of the doctor still on the consigliere’s hip, and the consigliere found himself on his knees with his cheek pressed into the couch cushion. He laughed lightly, feeling embarrassed about the sudden change of position and a bit tipsy. He then felt the hand at his hip travel up to his waist, and something hot press into his ass’s orifice. Hot breaths rushed against his neck, and he felt skin pressing against his back. 

“Don’t move too much now, dear investigator.” The doctor said as his shaft entered the consigliere. The movement stopped for a second, then both hands grabbed at the brown-haired man’s wrists, jerking his body back violently. Before the consigliere could react, he felt the doctor thrust deep within him, and a breathy squeak escaped his mouth. 

“Wait, wai-” and so the doctor moved again, silencing the consigliere’s sudden shout by releasing the man’s wrists and suddenly pushing his face into the sofa. He moved greedily and with great power, driving his length far into the consigliere’s insides with ferocious lust. Each ram earning the doctor a whimper or moan. The pace slowed, and the doctor dropped the consigliere’s arms, turning the man onto his back. They looked at each other in the eye, and the doctor grinned cunningly. He gripped the ankles of the consigliere, who was still struggling to regain his composure in such an embarrassing position and with a thick member being shoved into his ass over and over. The doctor crossed the consigliere’s legs, pushing them back, and using his hands to hold his ankles. He entered again, biting his bottom lip and staring intently at the consigliere’s entrance with concupiscent intrigue. 

“Nice view.” He whispered cheerily as he slammed his hips against the consigliere again and again. The pace quickened then slowed, then the motions deepened and sped up again. It was a rollercoaster, and all the time they stared at each other. One absent-minded and lost in pleasure, the other in vicious curiosity. The doctor let go of the consigliere’s ankles, and while pushing his hips in deeply, kissed the man lying defenseless on his back. The brunette wrapped his legs around the doctor’s waist, and his arms around the doctor’s neck. forcing the younger man to stay in place for a few heartbeats. 

“What do you think you’re doing to me.” He breathed lustfully, licking the jaw of the doctor. It didn’t take long for the doctor to break out though and continue his hungry motions. As the built youth leaned in and pushed harder, his breaths quickened, and the consigliere’s arched his back. One arm hid his face, and the other gripped the doctor’s hand which was pushing back his left thigh. The doctor blew out a long breath. 

“I’m coming I-.” The consigliere gasped. The blonde youth pressed in deep again, suddenly falling with his elbows just above the consigliere’s shoulders. The two met in a passionate and lusty kiss, all tongues and teeth. The doctor released within the older man, completely satisfied as if he just had a second dinner. They broke away from their kiss, one suddenly looking energetic, and the other looking vacant and a bit lost.


	3. A Man of Rotten Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the doctor becomes a bad person.

  The doctor sighed, pushing back his hair and wiping his palm on the side of the couch. He put on his underwear and pants, looking over his shoulder again at the passed-out figure as he made his way to his backyard patio. The frigid air would’ve stabbed at anybody’s naked skin, but the doctor ignored the chill as he closed the door behind him as quietly as possible.

  The pack of cigarettes and the lighter he had so deftly stashed away were taken out of the quaint cabinet in his backyard. He lit one, stuck it in his mouth, and made sure that the lighter and cardboard box went under a floral handkerchief inside the cabinet. The young doctor leaned against the wall of his house, staring thoughtfully into the night. He tiredly closed his eyes, letting out a puff of air as he thought about the consigliere sleeping in his living room. _To think the mafia had such a little lamb._ He thought with a chuckle. At this moment, he had the air of a cold and emotionless man. He took another drag of his cigarette, letting the hand holding it drop limply to his side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  The doctor couldn’t help but feel affection towards the consigliere who had trusted him so easily, but he also had no intention of falling in love. He massaged his temple lightly, an empty smile coming to his deadpan face.

  “Still...” The doctor chuckled as he took a pocket ashtray out of the cabinet and quashed the cigarette butt into it. He placed the leather pouch carefully under the handkerchief, then closed the cabinet as silently as possible. Somewhere he could hear a television playing, and children playfully shrieking in high-pitched voices, “to think that he’d be that nice in bed, too. I’m really balls deep in it now.” He cracked his neck as he returned into his house. Before he entered the living room, the doctor rinsed his neck, hands, and chest with water, trying to remove any lingering scent of tobacco.

  The doctor approached the older man, who had slightly moved but was still asleep. The consigliere had his own cum dried on his chest, and the doctor’s release dripping out of his entrance but looked comfortable in his dreams. The doctor sighed as he dragged the sleeping consigliere to the restroom by his arms. He roughly lifted him into the tub and began rinsing off the cum. He looked with a slight frown at the consigliere’s entrance and decided to leave that for the morning. The doctor sighed. After he finished drying off the sleeping man, the doctor dragged the consigliere into his bedroom, throwing him onto the bed and covering him with the blanket as if he were covering a corpse. It went over the consigliere’s face, his dark feet sticking out among the pure white sheets.

  “I hate taking them into the bedroom, though.” The doctor whispered in frustration to himself as he stared at the consigliere resting innocently in his bed. Regardless, the well-built young man stripped and climbed into bed beside the warm-bodied brunette. When the consigliere’s arm met the doctor’s, the blonde youth felt like he had burned. Warmth exploded through their point of contact and slowly spread through the doctor, who did not realize his skin had become so cold while he was outside. The doctor sank into his bed, moving so that his chest was pressed against the naked back of the sleeping consigliere. He wrapped an arm around the consigliere’s neck like a vicious snake hunting its prey and sank into the mysterious haze of sleep.

_A woman scratching at him as she made beautiful noises, an irresistible fire in his loins, and the constant calling of his name. It was an indescribable feeling, and each moment brought him closer to unconsciousness. The doctor thrust greedily into his woman, biting down hungrily on her collarbone. Everything else was dark, but the world was as beautiful as what seemed like moonlight illuminated her alabaster face. She was beautiful, really, a blank and empty face stared back at the doctor. A faceless body, he drove even harder, his shoulders heaving and teeth digging deeper into the woman’s soft flesh. He bit in, at first a bit disgusted that he had drawn her silver, water like blood, but soon realizing that it tasted like something delicious. He bit in again and again, along with the motions of his hips, the doctor found himself savagely consuming the beautiful woman. At last, after gross crunching and tearing, her hand--the last remaining part of her body--had been cleanly tucked into his mouth. He felt full and very much satisfied. Silver, delectable water ran down the innocent and very pure doctor’s throat. He looked as if he had just had a second dinner._

  And so, the doctor opened his eyes. The world was warm and dark, and the sun had yet to rise on his hometown of Salem. Outside his window, he saw some shadowy figure, and he decided to ignore it, turning away and towards the consigliere who was clinging so childishly to his back. The doctor sighed, closing his eyes and putting a strong arm around the consigliere waist, the other tucked underneath his head. _If only that wasn’t illegal._ He thought back to his dream, a snort of air escaped him, and he checked to make sure the consigliere had not awoken. He looked at the darkness of the room for a few moments, watching all the demons and evils in the dark of his bedroom dance and sing. He then looked down at the consigliere with a vacant and eerie expression. _I would consume him like that._

  With this thought, a lighthearted smile was brought to the doctor’s empty face, and he drifted back into the same dream. Now, an odd creature of emotion and trust and familiar face writhed underneath him, its beautiful lips calling someone else. A chirping bird awakened the young doctor from his sleep. He felt around the bed to find it vacant and sighed. He turned over and faced the bright sun leaking through open shutters and parted curtains. The door to his bedroom opened.

  “Doctor, I went ahead and made some breakfast would you like any?” The doctor slowly turned over in his bed, arms tightly pressing the blanket to his chest. A familiar face stared at him with vibrant energy, and from the kitchen, the smell of eggs wafted into the room. The doctor caught himself and his usual deadpan face, making sure to switch it to his feign of purity and innocence.

  “Of course.” He said sleepily. The consigliere felt passion spread through his breast, as he looked at the beautiful doctor in his white, sun-drenched room. The epitome of purity and perfection, the thought of loved seemed laughable between such a saint and such a sinner. The consigliere felt this heartbeat quicken as the young man sat up, and the white blankets slid off the doctor’s naked chest. He closed the door behind him and sighed. A few seconds later, he felt the door behind cricked open from the other side and whirled around to see a half-naked doctor smiling merrily at him.

 _Ah._ The consigliere thought dumbly, _I wish I hadn’t joined the mafia._

  “You really didn't have to, investigator.” the doctor smiled impishly, and stepped out of the room. His skin glowed with a slight red flush, and his body was impeccably chiseled.

  The consigliere had found his clothes from the day before and donned the rumpled button up along with his favorite dress pants. He had neatly folded the blazer and placed it on the couch, not wanting to mar the neatness of the doctor’s lovely home. The consigliere found himself feeling a bit shy. Although he was never the type to care about personalities or appearances (as long as they had a dick they were set), the doctor’s appearance had been a romantic revolution.

  “To mark the first day of our meeting.” The consigliere said teasingly, he felt his joke lodge in his throat but coughed it up anyways. They spoke more during breakfast. Now, they threw flirtatious comments and compliments towards each other and peeked at each other while the other was distracted. The consigliere felt merry, and as the doctor made a simple joke, the two chuckled. Silence followed, and it was in that silence that the consigliere suddenly felt dread rising in his stomach. He set down his fork and stared at his plate.

Then, the doorbell rang.


End file.
